


The Commander's Bane

by Anderseeds



Series: Exchange works [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds
Summary: Art for the Rare Male Slash Exchange!





	The Commander's Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> This is my first time drawing these two! Or any Dragon Age fanart at all, in fact, and I'm hoping I did these two justice! I had fun with them, particularly because they're so visually different (as all the Dragon Age characters are, really, but these two are in a way I find highly pleasing). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my efforts, Heeroluva!


End file.
